Creativo
by Stebbins
Summary: Pip dejó escapar un gemido, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó de sentón al piso. Sus ojos observando con pavor aquellas palabras carmesí abarcando completamente una de las paredes de su habitación: "Philip ¿Serías mi Valentín?". -Dip


**Título:** Creativo  
**Pareja:** Dip.  
**Advertencias: **Muerte de personaje, sangre, situaciones surrealistas y un Damien con una idea retorcida del amor [?].  
**N/A: **Tenía ganas de escribir algo para San Cursilín... digo, San Valentín. Así que digamos que este es un especial de ese día, a pesar de que ya pasó [?]. También es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja, al principio pensaba en hacerlo un Damien/Tweek, pero las situaciones que a continuación leerán me parecieron _demasiada presión _para Tweeky. Ya entenderán por qué.

* * *

**Creativo**

Pip suspiró por tercera vez. Una de sus manos se dirigieron a la correa de su morral donde cargaba los libros y se lo ajustó al hombro, mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo.

Aquél había sido un día bastante movido en la escuela por ser día de San Valentín. Había parejas, globos en forma de corazón adornando unos cuantos salones, ramos de rosas y cajas de chocolates vendiéndose por todos lados. Pip no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo y fuera de lugar, además de sentirse repentinamente más solitario de lo normal. Para colmo, alguien tuvo la idea de que dejarle una tarjeta en su casillero sería gracioso… Philip debía admitir que se había emocionado un poco al principio, pero al leer las palabras escritas _"Mi amor por ti crece al sangrar tu cuello"_, pensó que lo más probable es que era una broma macabra y de mal gusto de parte de alguno de los abusones.

Eso le había dolido un poco, sí. Aunque debía esperárselo. Los tipos esos a menudo se burlaban de él y le dejaban el cuerpo hecho mierda, ¿y él que hacía? Sonreía como estúpido. _Mátalos con amabilidad_, se decía a sí mismo. Pero él era demasiado débil, no creía poder tratar mal a los que le despreciaban, de todos modos.

El rubio suspiró de nuevo, aunque esta vez con alivio y cierta alegría al ver su hogar.

Oh! En ese momento, nada más le apetecían unos panecillos y una taza de té.

Pip tomó la llave que se encontraba debajo del tapete y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y encendiendo la luz al entrar.

_Hogar, dulce hogar_, pensó con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya llegué!

Exclamó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y caminando después en calcetines, a la vez que dejaba su morral en el sofá. Pip se intrigó un poco al ver que nadie le respondía, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo a la cocina.

No había nadie.

El rubio se dirigió al refrigerador y descubrió una nota con la letra de su madre adoptiva.

"_Philip, tu padre y yo fuimos a comprar unas cosas. Te dejé la comida en el horno._

_Mamá."_

Pip se encogió de hombros. Bostezó un poco y estiró los brazos.

Quizás le vendría bien primero una siesta.

Ya comería algo más tarde.

Con un nuevo bostezo, el rubio subió las escaleras, cruzó el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la penúltima puerta y sin más la abrió.

Estaba oscuro. Tanteó la pared con la mano buscando el interruptor y, cuando lo encontró, encendió la luz.

Pip alzó la mirada. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con algo que no esperaba ver ahí… y repentinamente, las piernas le temblaron, un fuerte mareo le golpeó como un martillo a la cabeza y el rubio se sujetó a la pared con sus manos para no caer.

_Philip: ¿Serías mi Valentín?_

Pip dejó escapar un gemido, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó de sentón al piso. Sus ojos observando con pavor aquellas palabras carmesí abarcando completamente una de las paredes de su habitación.

El inglés cerró los ojos.

No podía ser posible. Debía ser pintura… pero el olor a hierro le golpeaba las fosas nasales violentamente provocándole arcadas.

—Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿q-qué es esto?

Philip se puso de pie con dificultad, volvió a cerrar los párpados con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la boca. Quería vomitar.

"_TE AMO"_

Un grito escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta al abrir los ojos y ver cómo la puerta del armario se abría violentamente. Un cuerpo con vestimenta naranja cayó inerte al suelo y una lágrima rodó por una de las mejillas blanquecinas del menor.

—¿K-Ken…? ¡¿K-Kenny?!

—¿Te gusta?

Pip se giró bruscamente y sus piernas le fallaron de nuevo. Los brazos delgados del alto desconocido lo agarraron de la cintura, previniendo su caída.

—¿Da-Damien?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba las facciones del susodicho.

Sin embargo, Pip estaba afiebrado, se sentía a punto de desmayar y a la vez que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier segundo. Sus manos se sostuvieron de los hombros de Damien y el mayor apretó con más fuerza la pequeña cintura del más bajo.

Damien dejó salir una risa seca, sin gracia, y besó la frente del chico.

—No es para tanto… —repartió besos por todo el rostro de Pip hasta detenerse en su mejilla derecha y dar una rápida lamida, para después posar sus labios en su oído—…McCormick volverá pronto, seguramente en este momento está pasándosela de a puta madre rompiendo mis cosas…

Y quizás era por el shock del momento, por el miedo, por lo retorcida de la situación o por lo surreal que dijo Damien, probablemente por todas las dichas razones, que Philip rió.

—¿Tú… hiciste esto?

Damien sonrió de lado.

En ese momento Pip ya sabía quién le había dejado esa macabra tarjeta en su casillero.

—Le había pedido algo de consejo a McCormick sobre qué debería darte para este día… Me dijo que te escribiera algo —acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo en un intento de quitarle los temblores, y sonrió como Pip sabe sólo el hijo de Satán sabía hacer—. Me dijo que fuera _creativo_.

_Creativo._

Pip lo miró con horror.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
